Memories
by Aquarius Youkai
Summary: Running through the thick brush, barefooted, cold, bloody, alone, and terrified. This story contains yaoi, kagome bashing, mpreg. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 0 - Prolog

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN

Hey Fanfiction-ites, Aquarius Youkai here~! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This is an InuYasha Fanfiction, in this story there will be; Yaoi, Humor, Angst, Romance, Mpreg... and more( I can't think of whatever else right now but it will come to me in time.)

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**True form Talking**"

(:me talking:)

Running through the thick brush, barefooted, cold, bloody, alone, and terrified. His breath heavy and labored with fear and exhaustion; He comes to a stop as he look around, his senses, though exhausted, on high alert. He starts to move again after regaining his breath.

'Why of all nights did it have to happen tonight? Why the new moon? Why me?' he thinks.

"Inuyasha!"

'Crap!' Breaking into a sprint Inuyasha runs through the forest, maneuvering through the overgrown life, Inuyasha runs for his life.

The night coming to an end and Inuyasha's nightmare slowly ending, the chase of death comes to a halt as Inuyasha becomes a Hanyou(sp? if it is wrong tell me please!) once again.

Cringing in pain Inuyasha bolts up into a upright position with a muffled scream. Opening his eyes Inuyasha stairs into the worried eyes of his make-shift pack.

Calming his breath and the pain of transforming back gone he speaks, "what happened to me?"

"In the battle with Naraku he hit you with something and it knocked you out, you have been out ever since," said Kagome, the reincarnation of Inuyasha's first love, Kikiyo(sp?).

"How long was I out for?" Inuyasha asks slowly getting up.

"Four Days!" came the high pitch voice of the little fox kit Shippo.

"WHAT?!"

Well thats all folks... for now! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the late update. School has gotten in the way of things, but here is Chapter two:

* * *

"How long was I out for?" Inuyasha asks slowly getting up.

"Four Days!" came the high pitch voice of the little fox kit Shippo.

"WHAT?! Inuyasha yelled at the kit.

"Inuyasha! Please calm down!" the perverted monk, Miroku, said with a worried voice.

"Aye child, ye need to remain calm, ye wounds may reopen," came the calm worn voice of Kaede, the village's priestess and Inuyasha's first loves little sister.

"Kaede! You have returned!" said Inuyasha's makeshift pack in unison. Kaede, getting help from the three out of the pack of six's help the old woman went over to Inuyasha to check his wounds.

"Ye cave us quite a scare there child,"

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied crossing his arms with a pissed off pout on his face. SMACK!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You are such an ungrateful jackass! I would S-I-T you if you weren't already on the ground!" Kagome screamed at the Hanyou. With her arms crossed, hip jabbed out to one side and a glare on her face.

"ano…..Kagome-san all Inuyasha did was say whatever, there is no need to get so mad…" Sango, the demon slayer, said in a calm voice.

* * *

"YAHOO!"

Wind blowing through his hair, feet hitting the ground kicking up dirt, running at break neck speed-

"KOUGA SLOW DOWN!"

Skidding to a halt, deep breath in, Kouga standing tall, tail swishing back and forth, icy blue eyes scanning his surroundings, nose in the air and a cheshire grin, Kouga looks back to his small entourage of wolfs and waits for them to catch up.

Kouga, the wolf prince and the pack leader of the eastern wolf tribe (: totally guessing here on what direction of land Kouga rules or something :) was heading to go see his love, Kagome. Mating season was just around the corner and Kouga's pack elders were pushing him to find a mate, and fast. His heart still set on taking Kagome as his mate leads him to her village, just on the edge of the Inuyasha forest. His wolf entourage finally catching up to him he darts off yet again leaving his wolves in his dust yet again. Releasing a sigh the two wolf demons, Ginta and Hakkaku, along with the five wolves run after their leader.

* * *

Le Gasp! (:I couldn't resist:) "I SENCE JEWEL SHARDS GOMING THIS WAY…. AND FAST!" Kagome yelled in the middle of having yet another verbal fight with Inuyasha.

"Damn It! I don't need to deal with this right now!" Inuyasha said trying to get up only to have Miroku and Sango hold him down. Struggling against Sango and Miroku Inuyasha reopens his wounds.

To busy trying to get Inuyasha's wounds cleaned and wrapped they forgot about Kouga.

"What did the filthy mutt do this time?" came the deep voice of the okami youkai.

"SHUT UP YOU FLEA BITTEN JACKASS!" Inuyasha yelled from his position on the floor.

"MAKE ME!" Kouga.

"YOU WANNA GO RETARD?!" Inuyasha.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BITCH?!" Kouga.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU DUMB-ASS!" Inuyasha.

"I really wish that they wouldn't fight so much*sigh* if I sit Inu-baka his wounds will reopen. oh what do I do?" kagome said to Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome! My Love! I do apologize for the idiocy that is this mutt" Kouga said forgetting about his fight with Inuyasha.

Mad at Inuyasha still, Kagome let a smirk form on her face. She looked at Kouga and asked him: "Kouga-kun, would you like to travel with us?-"

"WHAT NO!"

"Of Course my love!" Kouga said ignoring Inuyasha's out burst and grabbing Kagome's hands in his.

* * *

Well Thats all for now! I am sorry for how short it is. I am getting writers block...damn...

please rate and comment

this is still my first story so go a little easy on me.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I apologize greatly for not posting, School got in the way. Now that I am out of school I will be able to post more often now. Now the question is will I remember to post... lol... Hope you enjoy the story... merp.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**True form Talking**"

(:me talking:)

* * *

Previously on Memories,

"Kouga-kun, would you like to travel with us?-"

"WHAT NO!"

"Of Course my love!" Kouga said ignoring Inuyasha's out burst and grabbing Kagome's hands in his.

* * *

"We are NOT allowing that flea infested scum bag to travel with us!" to say Inuyasha was enraged was an understatement.

If it weren't for the fact that Inuyasha was holding tetsiga(:spelling?:) he would have gone full demon on that wimpy wolfs ass.

"You heard what Kagome said! I'm coming because you obviously can't protect her like I can you good for noting half blood pet!" Kouga responded, pissed at the hanyou for calling him flea bitten scum bag, yet excited about being able to travel with his love.

Intent on continuing the fight with Kouga, Inuyasha stood up getting ready to swing a punch at him only to be sat by Kagome. Groaning in pain in the middle of the fresh crater, Inuyasha slowly, and painfully might I add, got up from the crater. Kouga laughing at his pain the whole time.

"HAHAHAHAHA That just proves your noting but a dog at the end of a short rope! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kouga continued to laugh.

After that Kouga started to travel with the makeshift pack of Inuyasha's, Kouga was loving it, being around Kagome, that is. Inuyasha, on the other hand wasn't doing to well. Not only has his injuries not healed, like they should have, but his position as pack leader of this makeshift pack was being taken from him and there was nothing he could do about it. He hated how Kouga was taking his only _true_ family from him and he couldn't fight back because of Kagome and her future human mind set; AND KOUGA WOULDN'T STOP CALLING HIM PET!It was pissing him off to no end!

'God damn son of a mother fucking bitch!' Inuyasha screamed in his head as he was letting go of some of his anger on a low life demon created by the one and only Naraku. While the others stood in shock at the brutal and overkilled demon Inuyasha was working on with his bare hands. Yup, thats right! No tetsiga using on this demon, all hands, feet and teeth.

Finally Inuyasha was done ripping the demon to strips of skin and blood. He slowly turned towards the others face and hands coated with thick layers of blood.

"We keep moving and will not stop until I say, got it?" Inuyasha says far to calmly, scaring everyone, even Kouga.

No one talked for the rest of the day, they ended up walking through the night and all through the next day, not once did Inuyasha stop to remove the blood caked upon his body. Though clearly still pissed, none of the makeshift pack realized that Inuyasha was hiding one important fact. He was dying and he knew it.

* * *

Hey everyone, so just like always please rate and comment. Do keep in mind that this is my first story so I am open to any type of help ya'll can give me about my writing.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, like I said the whole writing fanfiction is new to me so bare with me.

Thank you to all who are supporting me and the story Memories.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my dear readers! I love the feed back from my last chapter! It really encouraged me to push through the evil thing known as writers block!.

Here is chapter four! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN

* * *

Last time on Memories:

Inuyasha was hiding one important fact. He was dying and he knew it.

* * *

With a silent atmosphere time passed as our favorite inu-hanyou and his makeshift pack, plus one mangy wolf, walked for days on end. The humans only getting sleep on the fire cat Kirara. One afternoon the small makeshift pack soon came upon a small village. Surprising to the silent followers the inu walked straight up to a villager and started talking. Amazingly, the villager wasn't scared of the blood covered inu. Once the group was settled in, were feed and had baths, the miko, Kagome, finally broke.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DUMB ASS DOG?!" Kagome screeched at the resident inu.

"Ask that fu-" before Inuyasha could finnish Kagome cut him off yet again.

" YOU KNOW WHAT? SIT, INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" Kagome interrupted.

"Kagome-san maybe we should let him explain his behavior." came the calm voice of the perverted monk, Miroku said.

"Now why the hell would I want to - SIT - do that?" the beyond pissed off future girl replied.

" ano, Kagome-chan, Miroku is right. Inuyasha must have a reason as to why he has been acting the way he has." Sango joined in.

"I mean, if you think about it, Inu-baka started acting really strange, when Kagome invited Kouga to travel with us." the young fox kit, Shippo said as he settled down on the demon slayers lap.

"Kouga-kun? Do you know why that pathetic dog is acting so strange?" Kagome asked far to sweetly for the mood she was in.

"Well, now that you mention it that mutt has been acting weirder than normal," 'WHAT THE FUCK! DO THEY NOT REALIZE THAT INUYASHA ISN'T EVEN IN HERE ANYMORE?' " maybe he is just threatened about the fact that now that I am here Kagome will fall for me!" Kouga said with a koi smirk on his face, however, his thoughts are nothing of what he told the humans.

Looking over at the other two demons in the room, Kouga takes note to the fact that Inuyasha is no where to be found. Worried about the inu, Kouga is determined to find the inu, waiting until the rest of the group were asleep, after many hours of Kagome complaining about said inu, Kouga slipped out to look for Inuyasha.

Finally finding Inuyasha, Kouga taking note of the fact that they were in a cemetery, Kouga slowly approached the silent hanyou.

"Mutt face?"

Nothing.

"Inuyasha?"

Nothing.

"Oi! Baka! I am talking to you! " Kouga said getting pissed off at the silence.

"What do you want wolf?" came Inuyasha's quite reply.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked sitting next to the Inu.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are my friend," Kouga said softly.

"Why should I believe you?" Inuyasha replied, sadness in his voice and eyes.

"You should believe me because I came looking for you when the others didn't," Kouga said pointedly yet softly. When Inuyasha's reply didn't come, but the smell of salt did, Kouga knew that the hanyou was crying.

"Inuyasha? Why are you crying?" Kouga asked worriedly.

"Truth or a lie?"

"Truth"

"I am dying." Inuyasha said softly as he leaned into the wolfs warm embrace.

"WHAT?!" Kouga shouted in alarm. "What do you mean your dying?" Kouga said in a calmer voice.

"I am dying. As simple as that." Inuyasha pulled himself out of the wolfs arms.

" Explanation. Now."

With a sigh, Inuyasha began:

" It started when I was just a mere pup, four or five years of age, I got really sick. My blood was at war. What do I mean by that? Well my father, as you know, was the greatest demon of his time, my mother; My mother was the most powerful Miko of her time. She died from a sickness that caused her breasts to disappear. I, the product of a demon and miko, have been slowly dying because my blood does not "get along", if you will. I have always known this. However thanks to Kagome and her "Sits" are causing my death to come quicker than it is supposed to. Thats why I wish to be a youkai. My blood won't be trying to kill me, I'll be strong, live a long life with a mate and pups... As you know, a few moons back I got attacked by a demon, it shot something at me, it too has quickened my deaths arrival..." and with a sigh, Inuyasha ended his explanation. Kouga sat speechless, starring wide eyed at the hanyou.

"So," Kouga began "your telling me that all this time I could have been your mate and that I didn't have to wast time on Kagome just to get your attention?!"

"Really? That is all you can think about after I just told you something that not even my brother knows?... Wait! YOU LIKE ME?!"

"No Inuyasha, I love you" Kouga said with a soft voice and gentle smile.

* * *

Thats all for now! sorry if it is still really short...

Please rate and comment like always!

3

Aquarius Youkai


	5. Author Announcement

AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT :

Hey everyone! Aquarius Youkai here!

So this story is on hold due to me having a bad case of writers block,

However, I do wish to thank everyone who followed and favorite the story.

Once I have been cured of my writers block I will contenue Memories.

I know how I want the story to go but I can not think of the words to turn my thoughts into writing.

Thank you for everyones support, until next time,

this has been Aquarius Youkai and have a wonderful day!


End file.
